I Must Go On
by iPurpleheart
Summary: Lillian has a secret and she can't afford her parents finding out. Everything seems at its worst but with love of her true love and the help of her best friend and unborn baby, will she pull through? full summary inside R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples! Right.. I've had my birthday and I'm now fourteen (WOOP!) and I'm going to write some stuff. Ok, for starters I don't own Harold & Lillian, but I do own John who you will recognise from my other Shrek fic. I honestly don't know how this will work out, I've already written it out in my notebook so at least I've got the story sorted. Right, it goes like this.. Lillian (17 years old in this!) falls in love with both John and Harold at High School and she is pregnant by one of them but she doesn't know who. It's a fic on how she comes to terms with it in school and at home and how ****her father pays the price for her pregnancy and there is other stuff too like sweet stuff about how she needs her baby (Fiona) with to go on with her life and Don't worry! It should all turn out well in the end!**

Lillian's POV

It felt good knowing I could do that to boys. Making them trip over themselves just to get a glance of me. Honestly, I should've known I would get this attention at school, i was after all the princess. Sometimes I don't know if it's me they want, or the throne. My parent's both say I'm beautiful and any man would be lucky to have me, but they have to say that, it's like the parent rule. My best friend, Amelia, should get all the attention from boys. Why would they want the girl with pale skin and blonde hair who rarely wears makeup when they can have Amelia, who has dark hair and mysterious green eyes? So now, I'm stuck on the idea that they only want me for one thing, and that is being crowned king. Many people would think when they saw me ' Oh look! It's Princess Lillian. That's how girls should be!' But that's what I expected before _this_ happened and now, deep down there's a secret. A dark, dark secret. One I could never let out, not even to Amelia. One that I'm struggling to come to terms with myself… I'm pregnant.

**A/N: sorry for shortness, the next chapter will be much better (and hopefully, longer!) ~iPurpleheart :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BAM! I'm back…**** by the way, lets just say, Harold isn't a frog in this :)**

Lillian's POV

Right, it caused a shock to me it caused a shock to you now before people ask questions and look at me in disgust, it wasn't my fault! You can't help who you fall in love with, or in my case, who you fall into bed with! I'm going to start from the beginning because now's the time you'll start to become confused.

It was about a month ago and it was the end of summer and I'd been dating John for six months. We got on great, my parents approved of him and his parents loved me to bits. It was going great, almost every day we'd be together, sometimes alone and sometimes with either his friends or mine. Then I met his best friend, this boy named Harold. Ok, I will admit I had a teeny little crush on him but that was the least of my troubles on this last night of summer vacation. We sat side by side in John's living room watching the fire blaze almost peacefully, we were so in love we almost forgot the consequences. But, we were reckless teens! And, obviously it started of with a kiss, then one thing led to another and now I can hardly look at him. He knew as much as I did we forgot protection, and I for one could not stroll into the pharmacy and ask for the morning after pill, helooo! I was the princess and if I did that then all sorts of rumours would go around, I would be dead if my parents heard them. When I asked him if he would get them he told me no, almost as if he wanted me pregnant! So the next day was school and there I saw him again, Harold. He was standing next to John and he was just as gorgeous as ever. At one moment he must have acknowledged my presence as he cut away from their conversation and walked over to me as John walked the other way. He said hello and wondered if I would like to go to Farbucks after school. I had to think, maybe John had put him up to this, but the way he looks at me is certainly his idea. And when our lips touched as we walked to his after Farbucks, I was more than convinced that Harold Edwards was my true love. After that became a blur, but all I remember was waking up next to him the next morning.

Now you know, feel free to look at me with disgust and call me a disgrace to the kingdom, so what! But I could never let this get out to ANYONE, but I did the exact opposite this afternoon when I was walking home from school with Amelia.

We were having a laugh about everything when I suddenly burst out crying. I told Amelia it was nothing but she knew me too well to believe that and made me tell her everything down to every last detail. By the time I finished we were both in tears, she gave me a hug and promised not to tell a soul and that she will stick by me through everything. By the time we reached the castle my mother was waiting impatiently at the castle doors, her vibrant red hair blowing about in the wind furiously, she did **not** look happy. When we got closer she seemed to realise the redness of our eyes and her face began to soften. She told us to come in and tell her everything, which we obviously didn't do so for now, Amelia has kept her promise to not tell a soul. We lied instead, telling her we were crying over a film we watched in class which she seemed to believe and happily let us go up to my room to sort ourselves out, and that's where Amelia told me what I couldn't hide.

She said to me that soon enough, my stomach will get bigger and then finally, I would have to give birth to it which was something I could definitely not keep secret. She told me I would have to tell the father and my parents at some time. Amelia must have noticed my quietness and thought the wrong idea, thinking that I must have wanted an abortion, but I couldn't do that, this baby was a part of me. Amelia seemed to get annoyed, and that's when I told her the big news… I didn't know who the father was. She looked at me, her eyes were furious. She calmed down soon after though, and we had to come up with a plan to find out the father and keep my baby secret safe.

**A/N: please R&R ~iPurpleheart x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to HPOL001 and LanieLu for reviewing and I've some spare time so imma write something! BOOM! Anyway…**

Lillian's POV

I walked into school to see something that really shocked me. John was there, with Patty, a girl from math and he was kissing her. My first reaction was to go over there and rip her of him, but my instincts told me otherwise and I walked the opposite way. I sat there all the way through French with a broken heart, but then I saw something that lifted my spirits up just a tiny notch. The wooden door lurched open and a student with shaggy auburn hair and a black backpack walked in, his shoulders slumped. The teacher walked to him and he held out a yellow note. She read it and nodded then sent him to sit down with his work in the empty seat next to me, now I could see him better, it was Harold.

We had a good chat and every so often when the teacher turned her head, we snuck kisses and cuddles as we were at the back of the class room. I kept telling myself all lesson that I would tell him my news, but as the bell rang, I'd completely chickened out. So I just said goodbye and walked to my next class.

That day I walked home with Amelia and I told her the whole story. We sat down on a bench and she kept telling me that she would kill that Patty and then blame it on her brother. Then she would find a lion to hunt down John and eat him. We sat there laughing our socks off at how we would have a party at their funerals, and that's when I knew for sure, I've _never_ loved John. Soon enough, we calmed ourselves down and something caught my eye. Someone was waving in my direction and they were beckoning me and Amelia to come over. It was my parents, and from the look on their faces, I was in serious shit.

As soon as we reached them my father threw me over his shoulder and told Amelia to go home. He sped to the castle with my mother struggling to keep up behind us, the doors were open and as soon as we got in, he pegged it for my room. We walked inside and he threw me down onto my bed as my mother walked in, she looked as if she had been crying and I wanted to cry too. In my head spun all the different possibilities of what could of happened to make them react like this, but I was soon told. Dad pulled out three objects from a bag and showed me them. My heart sunk. He asked me what the hell they were, why I, for one, had them and why was there a blue line on each of them. He had found my pregnancy tests and was waiting for answers. I burst out crying and hid my head in my pillows hoping the world would just disappear and I would too, I just kept hoping this was some nightmare, but I wasn't asleep. I finally came around and told them straight what happened, instead of screaming at me, they embraced me and told me everything would be ok. Soon after they left I reached down to my stomach and cradled it in my hands, I spoke to my baby, telling him or her that no matter what happened, they'd always have mommy.

I woke up this morning and an unexpected visitor was sitting at the edge of my bed. It was Harold. He put his hand to my forehead and stroked it telling me I should go back to sleep but I refused. He sighed and told me he knew everything, and for the hundredth time that week, I cried. He held me in his arms and got into the bed, he told me he'd stick by me through everything no matter who the baby's was. I told him that I didn't want to go to school today and he laughed, telling me it was Saturday. He has the most amazing laugh ever and it makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. Harold mentioned getting a dna test in private to see who the father was, and I had to admit that that was the wise option. So we got up and he helped me dress my self, but before we left my room he took both my hands and kissed me on the lips. His hands reached down to my belly and pulled my dress up, he kissed my fast growing bump and whispered to whoever was inside something I couldn't hear. Slowly, he pulled it back down and led me out the door and off to the surgery.

**A/N: sooo, that's this chapter finished. ****W****hat do we think? ~iPurpleheart**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you to all of my reviewers, I appreciate all of your comments!**

**Lillian's POV**

We sat in silence in the small waiting room, hoping nobody took notice of our presence. As I would like to say, I am now about 2 months pregnant and whoever is in here really likes to move about! Doctor Dixon walked out into the room and ushered us in, closing the wooden door behind us.

We told him everything, how I was stupid and reckless and now its come to this now. He nodded to everything I said. After I'd finished, he took some samples from me and Harold and sent them off with his assistant. Harold held my hands in his and I could tell he was shaking. I leant in and told him he needn't be worried as whoever's the baby was, he'd always be the father. He seemed to like that comment, so then Doctor Dixon asked us something. He said if we'd like to know our baby's gender, and we said yes, obviously!

We'd been sat there for half an hour now, I was starting to get restless and an old issue Hello magazine couldn't keep me amused for that long. I fidgeted about on the black plastic chair when suddenly Doctor Dixon's assistant came in with and envelope. Harold, who had been so close to nodding off, immediately came back to life again and sat on the edge of his chair and pulled me close to him, his shakiness quickly returning. Doctor Dixon opened the envelope slowly and pulled out a small card and read off it.

I can say, I was totally shocked by the results and so was Harold. I think it's a good relief though, that I'm having a girl, I could _never_ cope with a mini Harold! Yes, you heard me right, it's Harold's baby! In all my life I have never been so happy, we ran upto the castle our faces with huge smiles and finally burst into the main room. My mother and father sat there looking at us, edging us to go on. When I told them the news, even my dad looked relieved. Right now, I'm no longer scared… until I heard the news on Monday at school.

Even when I got on the bus this morning I knew something wasn't right. The evil whispers echoing around my head, the dirty looks as if I was scum. When I walked through the doors of school, I knew my prediction was right. Everyone knew, and there was no getting out of it. To make matters worse John came upto me and made me explain everything, though he didn't get to hold a grudge against me for too long as I told him I knew what he did with Patty. He walked away briskly and another face appeared. Amelia.

She gave me a huge hug and I broke down in her embrace. Amelia told me how Doctor Dixon had told the school to keep an eye on me, but he'd also told them about my pregnancy. And trust me, the teachers in this school, cant keep their mouths shut. When I settled down a bit, I told her the good news and that I was having a baby girl. She congratulated me. There was a boom and then I heard my name being called out over the speakers that I should go to the principles office now. I told Amelia I would see her later and I walked down the corridor, in no rush to get there anytime soon, but when I did get there, the person with the principle was someone who didn't seem happy. My Dad.

**A/N so sorry these chapters are short! R&R please! ~iPurpleheart**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for taking ages to update! Thanks to all my reviewers, and here's the next part…**

Lillian's POV

I walked into the small office nervously, my father stood up, flames burning in his eyes. For a moment I thought he was going to hit me, but after a few seconds he calmed down, sat on the leather chair and put his head in his hands. The principle walked out of the room leaving me and my father alone. I didn't like the silence. I wanted to speak but I had nothing to say. Finally my father spoke up and told me he was taking me home to have a talk, but things in the castle were even worse.

When we reached the castle, we walked through the arc – shaped doors and into my parent's bedroom where I found my mother, John, Harold and John's parents. I turned to run away but my father stopped me before I could even turn round properly, now I had to face the consequences. It was John's father who spoke first, a short, plump man with grey hair, named Robert. He said to everyone in the room that he was able to forgive my actions as long as I remain with John and get rid of the baby. John stood up straighter and smiled, Harold's eyes watered up and he looked away, but everyone else's eyes stayed glued to me. I opened my mouth as if to say something but closed it as fast as it opened. I didn't know what to say, I only had two choices, to kill my baby and be with a man I don't love or stay with Harold and let myself and my parents face humiliation. But then I remembered. I told everyone about what I saw by the lockers, John and Patty kissing. John's smile soon faded being replaced with a scowl and John's parents looked at their son disgracefully. Harold looked at me and smiled, my breath caught and I smiled back, for a few moments it felt like nothing ever happened.

John and his parents left immediately and me, my parents and Harold were left in silence. I didn't like this silence either, but this time my mother broke the ice. She explained to me and Harold that the whole kingdom knew and that my father would have to pay the price and take the humiliation from his people. Dad didn't seem happy about her words and left the room, mom followed him leaving me and Harold alone.

We wasted no time running up into my bedroom. We both lay back on my bed and I cried for what seemed hours and Harold held me close to him. After I settled down he told me I no longer needed to attend school and neither did he. I liked this news and apparently someone else did too. I felt a kick and Harold giggled he spoke to our little girl, he called her his 'lil' Princess'! I really didn't expect that, in all honesty I thought he would be funny about it like other men who found out they were having a girl and not a boy. But Harold didn't seem fazed by it at all, which im glad of.

We decide to have a walk then but maybe taking a shortcut through the forest wasn't such a good idea. I started to get jumpy and Harold seemed annoyed at me and he wasn't very good at hiding his annoyance. He growled under his breath and told me that I should just calm down a bit and beware of the killer bunny- rabbits or the big scary mushrooms, sarcasm clearly in his voice. But I wasn't the scared one when the real danger came.

Harold tripped over what we both thought was a black rock, boy were we wrong! Slowly and scarily, the 'rock' began to grow and take form on what seemed to be an old woman. She spoke to us and I will never forget what she did. This 'old woman' was clearly a witch and Harold had awoken her from her sleeping, Harold screamed and hid behind me. That was when the witch took notice of me and my fast growing bump. She cackled and clapped her hands together forcefully making a cloud of green smoke appear in her hands. I remember what she said clearly. She pointed a bony finger at Harold and said these words in a croaky voice. 'You my boy, have awoken me from my sleep, I didn't like that at all! Now I must take revenge on you and theres only one way I think will be good enough.' She turned herself to me and then to my stomach and then recited a curse. My baby was doomed.

**A/N: ooooohhhh! Stupid Harold! Anyway hope you enjoyed that please review! ~iPurpleheart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for no updates… but im back now!**** On with the story… this Is quite short but its just a filler chapter.**

**Lillian's POV**

"By night one way by day another, this shall be the norm, until you find true loves first kiss, then take loves true form. Well what does that mean?" Amelia repeated what I just told her. "Well?"

I sighed and replied simply, "I don't know."

"Well _that's _helpful" She said with a roll of her eyes.

I had just told her what happened in the woods and she seemed to believe it, but I still thought it was a dream.

"Well don't you know anyone who could help us?" Harold finally spoke up.

"Shut it 'I fall over witches and hide behind my pregnant girlfriend' boy!" Amelia shouted in Harold's direction, her eyes glaring into his.

"no, no Amelia stop it!" Amelia sat back down "I think I may know someone."

Late morning the following day we walked to the Fairy God Mother's factory. Considering this woman was supposed to be twenty-five at the oldest, she looked about two times her age! Anyway she was nice enough to me and Harold though she seemed to dislike Amelia and make her wait outside her office.

"so, Princess how may I help you?" before I could answer I seemed to have lost my list of things for the Fairy God Mother and walked outside re-tracking my steps. Little did I know by the time I'd return Harold would have already made the decision for our unborn daughter…

_**(A/N) this part is written in normal 3**__**rd**__** person!**_

_As soon as he watched Lillian leave the room Harold turned back to face the Fairy God Mother. _

"_I will seriously do _anything_ for my daughter and girlfriend to be well. Tell me Fairy God Mother, what can you do?" he said frantically, his huge hands roaming through his red hair, his brown eyes threatening to overflow with tears at any second_

"_Child calm down!" she exclaimed in a annoyed tone. After Harold settled back down her face changed from the kind smile she first had, to an angry twisted look which she just had then, into an evil grin. "I guess, maybe there is one thing I could do for you, but you must promise me something in return."_

"_Anything Fairy God Mother!" Harold replied._

_Her smile grew even bigger and she said "Well Harold, what I must do is simple. I will keep my half of the deal, if you promise me your daughter's hand in marriage to my son… Prince Charming." Fairy God Mother rolled her seat out of the way revealing a baby boy of about 7 months sitting on a cushion with big blue eyes staring straight at Harold._

"_what will you do with her?" Harold gulped._

"_that is for me to know. You'll know around about her 7__th__ birthday. So, do we have a deal young sir?"_

"_Yes." He said simply and walked out of the office without another word to catch up with Lillian._

As soon as I acknowledged Harold's presence, I asked him what had been done about the curse. He told me everything was going to be absolutely fine, and I believed him.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think! ~iPurpleheart xo'**


End file.
